Road to Konoha's Orange Hokage
by Dark Ramen Lord
Summary: This is a story about how the little changes along the road can drastically change the outcome. What would happen if the meeting of Hinata happened early. What if Sasuke and Naruto became friends before the massacre. Changes like this and many more will tell the story of Konoha's orange Hokage! This is a NaruHina fanfiction. Other pairings later. Teen just in case.
1. Enrollment and a friend!

A/N Hello peoples! I had an account under the same name, and a story under the same title, but, unfortunately, I was hacked. I was really frustrated with what happened, but I decided to try again. It even let me reuse my name! This fanfiction is simply the Naruto storyline with changes along the road. Many changes. Hopefully they're improvements to the story. This is solely a NaruHina fanfiction, but there shall be other pairings along the way. So now, lets try again. A new Road to Konaha's Orange Hokage!

P.S Longer chapters this time, promise ^-^

I do not own Naruto. And thank God I don't.

* * *

The day of enrollment was like most any other day.

People shopped. Ninjas went on missions. And a small eight year old named Naruto rampaged his way through the village.

"Sorry. Sorry. Coming through! I need to get to the Hokage's office!" As he quickly made his way through the village, many glares followed him.

One guy he bumped into pushed him down. "What the hell do you think your doing demon!"

Naruto was startled, but he knew what to do. He mumbled sorry, and continued on towards the Hokage.

Once he got there he tossed a stick at the window to let the third Hokage know he was there. Otherwise the guards wouldn't let him in. As he climbed the stairs to the main office, he thought about all the amazing things he would he able to do in ninja academy.

Once he got to the top, and the guards grudgingly let him in, he shouted. "Old man! You promised that this year is the year!"

The third, startled, but amused, spoke quietly. "Yes Naruto. This is the year that you can join the ninja academy. And in celebration of this, I got you your first set of kunai knives and shuriken that-"

"Really! THANK YOU!"

"Hold on Naruto. I'm not finished. I'm sending them to the academy for you along with your registration packet. First years don't get to carry their weapons. I also got a book for you that is about a young shinobi."

"That sucks! And a book? Why would I need a book?"

The third sighed. It was to early for the boy's spontaneous yelling. "Well, I thought you may enjoy a book to read after you take your tests and so... I got you a book."

Naruto went wide eyed. " There are tests at the academy? Like written tests?! Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

The third smiled. "Yes Naruto, there are tests. No one would of thought they needed to. That's why it's called an academy. Now just take the book."

Naruto grabbed it, and flipped through it. "It's about a weirdo who enjoys saying believe it all the time... Sounds stupid! I might read it... But I think I'd rather rest..."

The two talked for a while after that. After it was known that Naruto had to read the book, and that the academy would start in a week, Naruto went home. After a nice a bowl of ramen, Naruto attempted to read his new book.

* * *

One week later. Naruto was rampaging through the village once again. _"__ Damnit! I'm late for my first day at the academy! Believe it!"_

That morning Naruto had almost finished the book, which he was actually enjoying, and had picked up the phrase believe it from. But he had lost track of time, and was several minutes late to his first ninja class.

When he got there, he burst into the main office. "Where is master... Irukie's room at?" He was proud of himself for remembering his soon to be teacher's name.

The main office lady glared at him. "Iruka? Your rather late. His class started ten minutes ago. He's down the hall, and to the left. Room 12."

_"Iruk...a?" _ "Thank you!"

He ran down the hall, disrupting almost every class, and burst into the room.

The teacher, Iruka, stopped what he was saying, and shot a irritated look at the young boy. "You must be Naruto. One of the only two people missing from my class. Well, now that your here, I guess you should take a seat. And please don't be late again.

Naruto, rather embarresed, sought out a seat to sit in. He found two. One next to a pink haired girl, that was rather pretty. And another seat next to another pretty girl with... white eyes? _"__ Oh no! it's a Hyuga! They always seem to hate me!"_

Naruto quietly made his way to sit next to the pink haired girl. She glared at Naruto. "Nope! Not happening! Look... The other kid missing is an Uchiha, and I already called sitting next to him! So you better pick yourself up, and move somewhere else!"

Naruto, who was used to this, glared and yelled at her. "Well, you don't have to be a big fat bully about it! You're just an idiot, who doesn't know how to be nice!"

The girl, who looked like she was going to cry, glanced across the room at a blond haired girl, who nodded at her smiling.

Then Iruka spoke. "Is there a problem?"

"No! Nothings wrong!" Shouted Naruto. "I'm going to sit up there!" He pointed to the seat next to the Hyuga girl.

Iruka, trying to be kind, simply nodded,and went back to the first lesson. Although he was getting irritated.

Naruto climbed his way to the back corner of the room, and sat down next to the girl, who peeked at him from the side.

With a closer look, Naruto noticed that she had a tinge of lavender in her eyes that he thought was really pretty.

He whispered quietly. "Hi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?"

The girl, who looked startled that Naruto spoke to her, said something to quiet for Naruto hear.

"..."

Naruto was a bit confused. "Could you please speak just a bit louder?"

Looking determined, the girl spoke a bit louder. "I'm H..."

Naruto who barely heard what she said said, responded. "Nice to meet you Hinamaru!

The girl spoke even louder, just enough for Naruto to hear clearly and spoke. "N-No... My name is H-Hinata. Hinata Hyuga."

_"So she is a Hyuga huh? She seems nice enough." _Naruto thought. "Do you want to be friends Hinata-Chan?"

The girl just nodded and looked back at the teacher. But Naruto saw she had a small smile and a faint blush.

Naruto smiled and tried to pay attention to what Iruka was saying. "Once both spiritual and physical energies are merged and balanced, a ninja can use chakra."

Naruto rolled his eyes. _"__I didn't realize that the academy was going to be so boring..."_

With that, the doors opened, and a young boy with black hair, and determined look walked in.

Iruka grew a tick mark._ "One more interruption and I'll lose it..."_

"And you must be Uchiha Sasuke... Please refrain from being late again and have a seat up there next to young Sakura. Now lets-"

"So thats twist huh? I was wondering why..." Naruto, who had been reading a book, was thinking aloud. Suddenly he felt bloodlust. He looked down to the teacher and grew scared.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!"

And that was the first day of ninja academy.

* * *

This chapter was more of a introduction to the story, and showed a bit of the changes that will be happening. Really, this will all be about how the little changes change along the big run. well, first chapter done! Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Uchiha Massacre and End of Year One!

A/N Before people start asking I shall say it. Updates will come at least once a week, or more. Usually once every two days. But always once a week. ^-^

Regular speech

_Thoughts_

**Big ominous voices such as Kurama (Nine tailed** **fox**)

* * *

After a few weeks of ninja academy, Naruto and Hinata made friends with the young Uchiha boy named Sasuke. He was a bit stubborn and usually wanted his way, like Naruto, but unlike Naruto he was calm and smar about it. The three became great friends, and after a few months, Sasuke starting bringing Naruto to the Uchiha compound to train.

Because of this Naruto quickly went from deadlast to one of the best students. Although, he still had a few people ahead of him.

Hinata was only ever at the academy, or at the Hyuga compound, where her troubles were growing. Now that she had joined the academy, her father expected even more of her. Although he loved her, the other heads were pressuring him to do more to improve his daughter.

Hinata's growing friendship with Naruto was improving her self esteem, but she always transformed back into the scared stuttering Hinata around her father, and other Hyuga heads.

* * *

One day, while Naruto and Sasuke were practicing the kunai knife throwing, a young man came out of Sasuke's house and headed for them.

"Who's that?" Whispered Naruto.

"That's my brother, Itachi. He's a ninja." Sasuke whispered back.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "You never told me you have a brother!"

Sasuke glared back. "You never asked dunce!"

As the two started to argue, Itachi came up and spoke. "Hello Sasuke. Who is this? A friend?"

The two quickly stopped arguing, and Sasuke nodded. "Yes big brother. This is Naruto. He's a classmate."

Itachi stared for a moment. _"__So it is the fox boy. I thought so... Do father and mother know about this?"_

"Nice to meet you. May I call you Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto was taken aback by an older person acting polite towards him. "Y-yeah..." Then he smiled. "Nice to meet you too Itachi-Kun!"

After that Itachi gave them a few tips, and went back inside. Naruto was rather happy about making yet another friend. A friend who was an actual ninja too!

(To him, Iruka was just a teacher, and the Hokage a nice old man who was the boss.)

Halfway through the school year, Hinata started spending less time at the Hyuga compound and started training with Naruto and Sasuke. When asked why she wasn't going home as much anymore, Hinata would become quiet and refused speak.

One day, the three of them were practicing and Itachi came out of the house and watched them. After a few moments of watching Naruto and Hinata try to do fire style jutsu, he went back inside. He came back out with a few pieces of paper. "Naruto-kun. Hinata-chan. Hold these please. And try to stream some ckakra through."

"Why don't I get one?" Asked Sasuke.

"You can have one if you want, but I already know what's going to happen."

_"Happen?" _Thought Sasuke._ "It's just a piece of paper!"_

The three streamed their chakra, and all four people were surprised.

Sasuke's paper wrinkled, Naruto's paper split, and Hinata's paper became wet.

"Although, it would appear that I was wrong about you Sasuke, I was right in thinking that you two can't do the fire justu because you don't have fire elemental chakra. You two need to find other justu. Wind style for Naruto-kun, and Water style for Hinata-chan. And apparently Sasuke can use both lightning and fire... although its rare for someone of his age to posses two..."

Sasuke just smirked.

Itachi continued. "I can give you a water scroll Hinata-chan, but I don't have anything on wind Naruto-kun. It's a very rare type. You may want to go to the library"

Naruto looked scared for a slight moment, but then smiled. "S-Sure. The library! I'll go there and become super strong! Believe it!" "_I'm not supposed to go there... The people who work there won't let me in... Maybe... I could sneak in?"_

"Well, I have things to do." And with that, Itachi walked off.

"I-I think we should all go to the l-library..." said Hinata.

"For one person?" grumped Sasuke. "Im staying here to practice. But you two can go. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The two left the Uchiha and headed for the library. But Naruto was forming a plan. "Hinata-chan. You go on to the library.. I'll meet you there. I gotta go pee..."

The girl blushed. "N-Naruto-kun... We're going to get you a scroll. B-Besides... Theres a b-bathroom there..."

_Plan B..._ Naruto thought. "AHH! I gotta go! Really bad! Later! Meet you there!" And with that he ran off.

Hinta looked after him bewildered. _"__Guess I better continue on to the library I guess..."_ And she started walking.

Once Naruto knew Hinata couldn't see him anymore, he ducked into an ally, and used the art of transformation. He appeared to be a middle aged women.

_"No one will recognize me like this!" _Thought Naruto. With that, he headed towards the library.

Once there he asked the person at the front desk where jutsu scrolls are.

"Are you a ninja?"

Naruto, without thinking pulled out his ninja academy ID card with a picture of his face right in the middle of it and said "I'm training to be, but my teacher said I still have acs- "

He was interrupted by the lady. "Your the fox boy! Get out of here and don't come back!"

Many people started watching them, including a young Hyuga girl with dark blue hair.

"If you ever come back to this library you'll regret it!" With that she threw a book at Naruto's head. With a poof, he was laying on the ground looking very much not like a middle aged woman, holding his head.

"What did I do to you?!" He shouted.

"Just get out, and don't come disrupt this library again!"

Hinata, who had been watching the whole thing, and was very confused, had had enough. "Miss. The only person disrupting the library is you. Why are you doing this?"

The lady glared at her, but upon realizing who she was, she bowed her head. "Forgive me, Hyuga-sama. But this demon was threatening the well being of the people in the library!"

Hinata glared at her. She rarely felt anger, but this was one of those times. "By checking out a scroll? Does that mean everyone who checks out a scroll is a threat? I'll have you know that Naruto-kun would do no harm to anyone, no matter what! And you if you don't believe me, then maybe you can take it up with the Hyuga's!"

The lady bowed her head again. "I'm sorry, but I simply can't permit him in here. You are also disrupting this environment. Please take your books and go."

Hinata fumed. But she grabbed her things, picked a scroll off the shelf, and pulled Naruto by the hand outside.

Once outside Naruto looked amazed. "Hinata-chan! You were so brave! It was almost scary! You didn't have to do that."

Hinata blushed and mumbled "Th-thank you... But she wasn't being nice. Why do people treat you that way Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'm not sure... Maybe it has something to do with the pranks?"

Hinata grew thoughtful. "M-Maybe..."

With that they started to walk home. When they got to the Hyuga compound and they were saying goodbye, Hinata shouted "Oh wait! I-I grabbed this..."

With that she pulled out a scroll on wind style justu and handed it to Naruto. "I-I grabbed it because I didn't think you were going to be able to. And I g-guess I was right."

Naruto smiled widely. "Thanks Hinata-chan!" And with that they went their separate ways. Once Hinata went into the compound, she was surprised to find Hiashi standing in the door way.

"F-Father!' Hinata bowed. "W-What are you d-doing?"

The man glared out the window. "What were you doing with that boy?"

Hinata suddenly grew fearful. _"__What if father doesn't like Naruto either?"_

"H-He's a friend..."

Hiashi started to think._ "Could he be the reason Hinata has improved recently? I saw her shouting out there..."_

Hiashi continued to glare. "I heard about an event that took place at the library today..."

Hinata's heart dropped.

"Would you mind telling me what happened?"

Hinata looked down "T-The lady wasn't b-b-being nice to Naruto-Kun...A-And I got a-angry..."

_"Angry? I didn't know Hinata was capable of being angry... I'll have to keep a close eye on how the fox child is affecting her..."_

"Alright. Training starts in one hour. Don't be late!" With that, the Hyuga head turned and walked away.

Hinata feeling relieved and a bit confused walked off to her room.

* * *

One day, towards the end of the year, Sasuke came to the academy, and completely ignored Naruto and Hinata even when they talked directly to him. When they confronted him the next day, he viciously glared and walked away.

"M-Maybe he's mad about the scary Uchiha joke" Suggested Hinata.

"I don't think so" said Naruto.

After a full week of this happening Naruto grew sick of it. Although Hinata was worried about Sasuke, her growing crush on Naruto was telling her that some alone time with him wasn't all that bad. But together they formulated a plan.

The next day, as Sasuke was walking home from the academy, two ratty looking men with masks jumped out of a corner, and grabbed him. "We are the roadside bandits!You are going to tell us whatever we want you to tell us!" With a poof, Sasuke disappeared, replaced by a boiling hot pan.

"HOOOOOOT!" shouted the first bandit. "KWAAHH!" shouted the second. With two poofs Naruto and Hinata were revealed as the bandits. Sasuke walked out of the building they were next to, which happened to be a restraurant that specialized in boiled octopus.

"What the hell do you to want?!" shouted Sasuke.

Naruto was the first to speak."We want to know why you're acting like a complete bastard!"

Sasuke laughed. "You would never understand." And with that, he left a saddened pair of ninja cadets behind.

Word of the Uchiha massacre reached the ears of students a few days later. Although now Naruto and Hinata knew what was going on, they didn't know how to approach Sasuke.

One day, while the academy was having a tournament, Sasuke and Naruto were paired together. After a few short minutes Naruto lost and Sasuke was the victor. But during this fight, Sasuke grew angry, because he saw something in Naruto's eyes that he didn't want: pity.

After the academy that day, Sasuke confronted Naruto and Hinata. "You didn't try to win the match! You let me win!"

Naruto, who knew this would happen shouted back. "Yeah I did! I did it to talk to you! I probably can't understand what you're going through. But I do know this. I am Naruto Uzumaki, friend of Sasuke Uchiha. And I can help you through it, even if I don't understand it."

Sasuke glared at him for a few moments, but nodded. "I just need space for now. Okay?"

Naruto nodded back.

The next day, however quiet he was, Sasuke was back to stay in Naruto and Hinata's friendship.

From that point on, Sasuke was much quieter, and solely focused on himself. But he was still Sasuke.

One day he brought up his plan for revenge to Naruto. Naruto was slightly scared at the dark goal of his friend. Especially since he had grown close to Itachi himself. He asked Sasuke never to even think that it was the right thing to do. Sasuke grew angry, and with a growl, said "Of course you don't understand!" and stalked off. Naruto stared sadly after his friend.

* * *

Year two at the academy will start next chapter. What will happen to Hinata with the Hyuga's and their conflicts? How will they affect Hinata, and the story of Naruto? What will year two bring in general? Find out in chapter three! ^-^

And also, hopefully alot of you will get this reference. The only thing playing through my head when the lady through the book at Naruto's head was "Maka chop!"


	3. Hinata and the Hyugas!

A/N I felt the need to put an authors note in because it's only the third chapter, when I realized that so far nothing has come up that I need to address... ^-^

Regular speech

_Thoughts and stuff_

**The scary voices that pop out at you**

* * *

"At the end of this year, you will be halfway through the academy, and halfway down the path to become a ninja"

As Iruka spoke, no one really listened. Everyone was too excited. They all felt like they were very close to becoming ninja's, and felt that they all ready knew everything they needed to know.

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke were no exception. "This year! Is the year! I will be at the top this time!" Naruto rambled excitingly. Sasuke smirked and with a wave of his hand said "Like you were supposed to be last year? Without me, you'd be deadlast."

As the two argued Hinata just giggled. Latley the growing conflicts between her father and the other heads made life very hard at the Hyuga compound. So she very much enjoyed coming back to the academy. Even if just to be with her two friends.

"And so... EVERYONE NEEDS TO BE QUIET! NOW! YOU'RE ALL ACTING LIKE NARUTO!" Everyone immediatly shut up, because they knew what happened to Naruto when HE got in trouble.

Naruto pouted. "Why me?"

Iruka sighed and continued is very inspirational speech. At the end of the day (which was also the end of that very inspirational speech) he asked everyone to bring their ninja tools in for inspection tomorrow.

After their first day back to the academy, everyone was rather tired. Without training, or eating ramen together, the three cadets went their separate ways.

When Hinata got home, she found her father looking dissaprovingly at Hanabi. She was on the ground, covered in sweat with what looked like a busted lip.

For the past month, Hiashi had started to train Hanabi, and much more vigorously than Hinata had been trained at that age.

Hinata felt like she was to blame for this, because of the heads thinking she was weak. Weak enough to possibly take away the title of heir.

Most days, Hinata simply went to her room, and only came out for meals. Her father was getting slightly worried about her, but felt he needed to stay focused on his duties. And Hanabi.

As Hinata turned away from the training session, Hiashi called her back.

"Hinata. You are starting year two of the academy. I feel it is time for you to start learning some justu not academy level."

Hinata blinked surprised. For the past six months, since Itachi had shown her that she was a water type, she had practiced justu's with Naruto during spars. "F-Father. I already k-know some..."

It was Hiashi's turn to be surprised. "Show me then."

Hinata bowed. "Y-Yes father. B-But I don't think t-that..."

Hiashi cut her off. "Just do it!" He started to walk menacingly towards her.

Hinata, rather frightened now shut her eyes and started to make seals. "Suiton! Wild water wave!" And a gush of water came from her mouth in a small wave and knocked Hiashi off his feet. "Eep! Father! I'm sorry I didn't mean- "

For a second she thought she was going crazy. "F-Father? A-Are you... laughing?"

Indeed he was. Hiashi lay on the ground, soaking wet laughing out loud. After a minute he quieted down. "Hinata. Where... Where did you learn this?"

Hinata looked down. _I don't think I'm in trouble..._ "I-I got a s-scroll f-from... from..."_Wait... Maybe I shouldn't tell him._

Hiashi started to grow impatient. 'Come on Hinata! Spit it out!"

Hinata looked down and said "I-I got it from... Itachi-San..."

Hiashi looked bewildered for a moment. "Itachi... Uchiha? You knew him?"

Hinata nodded. "H-He's my friend S-Sauke's b-brother..."

Hiashi started to think._ This could save her... But the heads may get mad at me for letting her associate herself with the Uchiha..._

"Hinata. Two days from now, we are going to hold a meeting with the heads in the training room. It will be after the academy. Don't forget it. And Hinata... Do you know any other justus?"

Hinata nodded. "J-Just two more but I..."

Hiashi cut her off. "Alright. You may go. I must continue to train Hanabi."

Hinata went up to change in more comfortable clothes. In the privacy of her room, she sat down with a smile._ Father seemed... proud of me!_

She giggled a little, wrote in her diary that was usually hidden underneath her pillow, and went to sleep.

The next day, everyone brought their ninja tools with them to school. Naruto's kunai knives turned out to be the only defected ones, and were replaced with older ones that weren't as fancy.

After that they showed off their skills with basic ninja weapons. The people who had one hundred percent accuracy were told to pick a weapon to try out. As Sasuke was the only one with one hundred percent, he went up to the pile to pick.

Sasuke looked around, and eventually chose a katana, that looked too small and thin for him."Even this is a piece of trash"

Iruka smiled."Take that to the Ninja weapons shop and they'll fit you a katana to match you perfectly. There's a pass in your pocket."

_In my po-_ Sasuke reached down, and found a paper in his pocket. He rolled his eyes and put it back. The day ended soon after, and the class continued with their normal schedule.

The next day was like any other day for both Naruto and Sasuke. They went to class. They talked. They trained. But Hinata's mind was preoccupied with thoughts of the meeting being held after the academy, but was still a bit confused on why it was being held in the first place.

As soon as the class was free to go, Hinata excused herself from the boys and ran home. When she got there, she saw no one. She hurried to the training room to find all the heads and her father gathered, speaking quietly together. Upon realizing her arrival, her father spoke to her. "Hinata. We could you please show us the justus that you have learned."

Hinata, a bit surprised, nodded. "Bushin no justu!" And a copy of herself appeared.

Hiashi just stared. "No Hinata! The water style justus that you have learned!"

Hinata started to play with her fingers._ O-Oh... This is why we have the meeting..._ "F-Father... I can only-"

"Just do them." Hiashi seemed calm but he spoke impatiently.

Hinata, who was becoming scared shouted "Suiton!Wild Water wave!"

I small but powerful wave of water burst from her mouth, surprising, and pleasing the heads.

"Now the other two Hinata. Go on now."

Hinata looked down. "W-When I said I know them, I-I meant that I know h-how to do them. But I d-don't have enough chakra yet..."

Hiashi thought. _She's been stuttering alot less lat-What the hell did she just say?!_

Hiashi looked like he was going to explode. The other heads all looked smug. They gathered together and spoke too quiet for Hinata to hear. After a minute, Hiashi turned around looking down and very angry. He spoke quietly, as if he was defeated. "Hinata. Go now. The heads and I need to speak in private.

Hinata, who felt like she let her father down, left quickly, with tears stinging in her eyes.

For the rest of the year, life went on in the same manner. Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke trained together almost every day after school. They pulled pranks. They ate ramen together. But for Hinata, life at the Hyuga compound was getting more, and more miserable. Hiashi didn't interact with her at all, unless he decided it was time for a sparing match between Hinata and Hanabi. Although she could easily win, she felt horrible every time she went to strike Hanabi, feeling that her father should not make her beat her younger sibling.

Life continued on in this pattern for until the middle of the third year. It was then, that Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata's lives would change forever.

* * *

Dun! Dun! Duuuuun! And that, good people, is my attempt at a cliff hanger. And thank you to the people who decided to review the story! It's really appreciated! ^-^


	4. A Foxy, But Scary Revelation!

A/N Lucky for you people, this is a very boring summer for me. Which means that I'm writing a lot of chapters. Oh yeah. I also wanted to say, that this fanfiction is a romance and humor, but so far, I haven't really done much of either. This is because while I'm writing the academy chapters, I'm setting the story up for the plot. After I finish them, and I should within the next two, we shall start going towards the actual story. And if I could, I'd also put in adventure as a theme. ^-^

Regular speech

_Thoughts _

**Big ominous voices... such as the nine tailed fox.**

* * *

About halfway through the third year, an event occurred that would forever effect the lives of everyonet in the world. It all led down to one human boy.

Naruto was minding his own business, walking down the street towards the academy, when an elderly man with a striped cane walked by and attempted to push him down. "Eh! You lil demon!"

Naruto, who was slightly amused, simply walked around the old man.

The next day, during class, a ninja with a mask that covered most of his face opened the door."Lord Hokage requests a meeting with young Naruto Uzumaki."

Iruka looked up at Naruto confused. Naruto was simply staring at the man looking very confused himself. All of a sudden he jumped up excitedly. "Yes! I don't have to take the test! Bye Hinata-Chan! Later Sasuke!"

He climbed down the steps, as Iruka and the man spoke. When Naruto got to the bottom, the man asked him to follow.

As they were leaving the classroom Iruka shouted after them. "Naruto! You'll have to make up the test!"

Naruto: ...

Once the two left the building, they started to walk. After a minute Naruto looked up at the man confused. "Isn't the Hokage office that way?" He said, pointing at the opposite direction they were going. "This is the path towards the gate."

The ninja continued walking but said "The Hokage asked to meet him at the gate. He didn't say why. But it seemed urgent."

Naruto smiled._ "Maybe he's going to promote me to genin early cuz I'm so strong!"_

Once they got to the gate, no one was there. The man turned to Naruto, pulled down his mask, and smiled. Naruto's only thought was "_Thats a really big mole..."_ Before he was knocked out by the mysterious man and taken into the forest.

* * *

As the students were released by Iruka, he stopped Sasuke and Hinata.

"Could one of you stop by Naruto's house and give him this test to do.

Sasuke thought_ "It's barely an apartment... Much less a house..."_

Hinata responded. "Yes Iruka-Sensei!" And she took the test.

When the two got to Naruto's apartment, they found it empty. Confused, the two headed towards the Hokage tower.

When they asked the Hokage about where Naruto went after they spoke, the Hokage said he had no idea what they were talking about. Once the two children relayed to them what happened earlier that day, he looked very worried. "Kakashi!" All of a sudden a ninja seemed to appear out of the walls.

"Please gather all of the jonin and chunin available, and have them search the woods, village, and beyond for Naruto. We simply can't let enemy nations have him. And also, you should summon the fanged vengeance hounds."

The man named Kakashi nodded and dissapeared.

Hinata was scared. "What happened to Naruto-Kun?!"

What scared Sasuke even more than the fact that Naruto was missing, was the fact that Hinata just now yelled. And it was at the Hokage.

The Hokage spoke calmly. "It would seem that a enemy ninja has taken Naruto for reasons unknown"

The two children looked at each other. Sasuke was the first to speak. "What can we do to help?"

The Hokage looked at the two and sighed. "This is a very dangerous situation. I simply can't allow two cadets to be endangered, no matter how advanced they are.

"B-But Hokage-sama! We can fight! We can-"

"That is enough! Even if I were too allow cadets to help, or even genin, I can't allow the Hyuga heiress, and our sole remaining Uchiha to fall into enemy hands. My answer is no. I think it would be best if you two went home."

Hinata looked angry, and Sasuke thoughtful.

As the two left Sasuke came up with an idea. "Hinata. No doubt they're watching us right now... What we need to do is..." He started to whisper even quieter.

"Go home, get somewhere where you know they can't see you. Make a bushin. Have it go back to lord Hokage, and dissapear when it gets to the tower. Hopefully they'll follow the bushins and leave us alone. Meet back at the gate. And also, use a henge to look like another Hyuga you know."

Hinata took it all in silently, and nodded. They both separated and followed the plan. They met at the gate. Sasuke looking like a dangerous looking man, Hinata like a middle aged Hyuga woman.

They both dropped the henge and quickly left the village.

"Hinata. Is anyone trailing us?"

Hinata activated the Byakugan and looked around. "N-No... but I see a d-dog jumping like a n-ninja. It seems to know where it's going..."

"A dog? Maybe you need to get you eyes checked Hinata... I'm pretty sure... What the hell?!"

With that, big bark bull, the largest of Kakashi's ninja dogs passed them.

"H-He seems to be going the same way as the s-smaller dog..."

Sasuke composed himself and calmly said "Perhaps we should follow them. Maybe they'll lead us to Naruto."

Hinata nodded. After about five minutes Hinata gasped, and fell.

Sasuke stopped and had to go back quickly to catch Hinata before she hit the ground.

"What is it?! What happened?!"

Hinata started to cry. "N-Naruto-Kun... ahead... O-O-One mile..." She said, pointing. The she passed out. Putting the girl on his shoulders, he quickly started to jump in the direction Hinata had indicated.

* * *

When Naruto woke up, he was surprised to find he was tied to a tree in the middle of the woods. "Hey! What the hell is this?!"

Naruto looked around, but saw no one. He felt a bump on his head and tried to remember what happened. "_That's right... The mole guy got me... But what does he want with me?!"_

A few minutes later, he heard rustling. "Hey! I'm over here!" he shouted, hoping he would be rescued.

The man that had kidnapped him came into view. He did indeed have a rather large mole on his lower left cheek.

"Alright you demon! You'll pay for what you did!"

Naruto was more than a little confused. "What did I do?"

This seemed to make the man angrier. "Yesterday, my grandfather was walking down the street, when you pushed him down and stole his wallet! That wallet had his prized lucky dollar! He became so upset, that he is now sick in bed.!"

Now Naruto was very confused. "Lucky... dollar? And what grandfather? I didn't push anyone down!"

The man walked over to Naruto and kicked in the gut. Hard. "You little liar! You think I'd believe anything you say?!"

All of a sudden Naruto remembered something. Wincing in pain he spoke. "D-Did this grandfather of yours look... Old? And have a striped cane?"

The man gave Naruto a rather evil smile. "So you admit it, eh?"

Naruto shook his head quickly. "No !No! I think you may have the wrong info, becau-"

This time he was slapped. "Shut up you stupid demon fox. Even if what you say is true, You killed my father eleven years ago!"

Naruto was even more confused now. And he was starting to get scared. "N-No offense sir, but I'm only eleven years old, and unless I murdered someone when I was a baby, I don't think you have the right guy. So maybe you should just let me go an-"

This time the man drove the point of a kunai knife into the top of Naruto's hand. "I think you should be quiet and stop lying. I will make you pay nine tailed fox!"

_Nine tailed fox?_ And with that thought in his mind, he started to scream.

* * *

Many hours later, ninja started to look for Naruto.

In order to make sure they couldn't be found out, the man put a sound barrier around Naruto and himself, and a genjustu that made people turn the opposite way within coming two miles of the spot they were at. It did not affect Ninja dogs, and since Sasuke and Hinata were following them, they were safe.

The dogs were soon falling into traps. This showed Sasuke what to dodge and be on the lookout for, but it meant that there would be no help from the tough looking summons.

After Hinata feinted and Sasuke knew the approximate location Naruto was at, it took him about two minutes to get there. Once there, he saw Naruto, blood dripping from several deep cuts all over his body. He had no shirt or jacket on, and his stomach was riddled with bruises and cuts.

_"What the hell is"_

All of a sudden a kunai knife shot from the side. Sasuke managed to dodge it just in time. The man jumped down from a tree.

"Who the hell are you?! Why did you take Naruto?!" shouted Sasuke.

The man looked at him with calculating eyes._ "This boy... He is Sasuke Uchiha. I should be wary of the him... " _That is none of your concern. Leave, and I won't harm you or the girl.

Sasuke smirked. "You think I'm afraid of you? A guy who betrayed his village... Simply to torture an innocent child?!"

The man stared at Sasuke. "I did not betray the village. Nor did I torture an innocent young child. He is a demon who must pay for what he has done! And if you're going to get in the way, so be it." The man's chakra spiked, and he charged Sasuke.

Sasuke did a few seals. "Katon! Fireball justu! Blaze of glory!" A huge firball shot from Sasuke's mouth. When it disappeared, the man was gone. "Where the hell..." Suddenly he was pulled downwards. He heard a laugh from below.

"Nice try little Uchiha. Earth style! Groundhog decapitation technique!"

Sasuke was pulled down, until only his head remained above ground. The pressure made it so he couldn't move.

The man started to walk towards Hinata.

"Don't touch her!" yelled Sasuke.

The man laughed. "Or what? You'll yell at me again?" The man's chakra spiked again. "I could kill you anytime I want you brat! But I want to keep Konoha's strongest clan alive. As I said before, I'm not a traitor."

Sasuke was very confused at this point. "The village won't let you back in after what you've done!"

The man looked at him for a moment then spoke. "Perhaps the Hokage won't... But many in the village will thank me. Eventually, I'll be welcomed back. Now be silent or I will kill your friend here." "_The sound barrier is wearing off It took up too much chakra..._"

He started to walk back towards Hinata. _"The byakugan would fetch a rather large amount on the black market..."_

"YOU! STAY AWAY FROM HINATA-CHAN! OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

The man wirled around to see Naruto, very much awake, and very much healed. He still had cuts, but they were all closed and hardly visible. The most terrifying aspect was the red aura around him. And his slit crimson red eyes.

The man fell backwards. "Th-the demon!"

Naruto closed his eyes and pushed. He easily broke free of the rope binding him and charged the man. Just as he was about to slash him, a voice was heard from behind.

"N-N-Naruto-Kun?" Behind Naruto was a very scared looking Hinata.

Naruto saw the fear in her eyes, and immediately calmed down. As the red chakra dissapted around him Naruto started to fall and close his eyes.

"Naruto-Kun!"

"There they are!"

"Someone get the man!"

"Isn't that the Uchiha boy? What's he doing here?"

"Hey! It's princess Hyuga!"

As many different voices were heard, Naruto fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes. He appeared to be in a sewer. He looked around. "Hinata-Chan? Sasuke?"

His voice echoed. He started to walk. After about ten feet, he felt a wave of horrible chakra._ "What is this feeling?!"_

All of a sudden a roar so loud, it knocked Naruto off his feet sounded further down the room. _"What the hell is that?!"_

Naruto slowly walked towards where the roar had come from. At the end off the hallway was a massive room. At the end of the room was a giant gate bigger the the Hokage monument cliff side itself.

Naruto glimpsed two giant red eyes from within the gate. "Wha- What is this?"

A dark ominous voice sounded from within the cage. **"Kid... Come closer..."**

Naruto slowly inched his way towards the gate. When he got there he could see the creature more clearly.

_"A furry cat monster? Where the hell am I?!"_

**"A little closer boy..."**

Naruto obeyed. All of a sudden, a giant claw came down and almost hit him. "GAHH!"

**"This gate. It has a very powerful seal... It is very perplexing..."**

Naruto stared up and down the creature. All of a sudden he noticed the things waving around behind the creature. _"One... two... three..."_

Naruto backed up quickly. "Y-You're the Nine tailed fox!"

**"How smart of you to notice. Now why have you come here? What do you want?!"**

Naruto glanced around nervously. "I-I don't know how I came here. Or where this even is. Or how your even alive! The fourth killed you!"

The fox cackled.** "Most would be able to sense that they're within their own mind... But you seem not to know how to use your's..."**

Naruto grew a tick mark. "You stupid fox! I can use my mind! And what the hell do you mean 'in their own mind' ?!"

To say that the Kyuubi was surprised was a bit of an understatement._** "This boy just yelled at me..." **_**"Kid! I am the Nine Tailed Fox! I am chakra itself. I cannot killed so easily! The fourth sealed me into a baby and trapped in this confounded room!"**

All of a sudden, the past eleven years of torture made sense. "Y-Your'e sealed... Inside of me!"

The fox laughed. **"Stupid little boy. Never found out why no one likes him. And now it makes sense!"**

Tears stung at Naruto's eyes.

But then he smiled. "People like me! Lord third! Hinata-Chan! Sasuke! They- They're all my friends. And now that I know it was you and not me that made people angry, I can finally be happy!"

The fox took this in without a word. After a moment he laughed again. **"The people you seek to protect will still hate you. The fact that you know this doesn't change a thing! They think that you, the boy attacked and killed the villager's. If they knew the truth about me, they might think of me as a victim..."**

"Huh? What does that mea-"

**"Enough. Wake up now boy! GO!"**

Shuddering Naruto woke up, to find himself in a hospital room. _"__I have... The nine tailed fox sealed in me..."_

* * *

I'll leave it at that for now! Thanks again to those who take time to review! ^-^


	5. Fox Stuff, Hyuga Stuff, and Graduation!

A/N I want to thank the the four people who have reviewed the story and given their opinoins!^-^

It really makes me happy to see that!

In response to what ViseerLord said: I follow the original manga, and I'm keeping with it, instead of the reoccuring fanfictional events. When Naruto and Kurama first met, he was mean, vicious, and only called him kid. Maybe later when they're on good terms, Kurama will call Naruto kit.

On with the story!

P.S I am going to try to respond to people's reviews, and I really liked ViseerLord's first constructive review. Any of you who weren't entirely sure about a chapter, please, leave a review about how it could of been better!

Regular speech

_"Thoughts"_

**Big ominous voices such as that fox sealed in Naruto**

* * *

A few minutes after Naruto had woken up, Hinata came in. She was holding a single cinnamon roll. Upon seeing Naruto, who was very much awake, she jumped, dropping her cinnamon roll in surprise. "N-Naruto-Kun! Y-You're awake!"

She ran over and gave him a hug. After about two seconds, she realized what she was doing, jumped backwards, with a heavy blush on her face. She looked down smiling, playing with her fingers. "I-I'm so g-glad your awake!"

_"She's stutterring an awful lot..." _Naruto stared at her for a moment trying to figure out why she was acting so nervous.

Hinata blushed heavily _"W-why is he staring at me?"_

"Hinata-Chan... Are you okay?"

Hinata giggled. "Yes I'm fine. B-But what about you? You've been asleep for over t-two days..."

For a moment Naruto just stared at her. Then he jumped up. "WHAT? TWO WHOLE DAYS?! Oh no... What's happened since I was gone? Do they still make ramen?! What if... What if Iruka-sensei was hurt on a mission... Or.. or..."

All of a sudden a package of ramen hit the side of his face. "Yeah... I think they still make ramen dunce..." With that Sasuke calmly walked in, along with the Third Hokage, and Iruka.

Iruka smiled. "Glad to see your okay. How about some Ichiraku's after your released?"

Naruto smiled and opened his mouth to say something. Then he remembered his conversation with the Nine Tailed Fox.

Naruto frowned. He politely said "That would be nice, but could everyone leave for a moment. I need to talk to Grandpa over there in private.

Iruka was slightly surprised, but respected Naruto's wishes. "Come on you two. Let's give these two some privacy.

Hinata gave Naruto a worried look, but reluctantly left, Sasuke following.

Once the door was shut Naruto looked at the third.

"I have something real scary to tell you..."

"Real scary huh..." _"Well that proves it. During the fight, everyone felt the chakra of the Nine Tailed Fox...It seems he has come into contact with it..." _This frightened The Third. Not only for the well-being of Naruto, but of the village and the people in it._  
_

Naruto started to speak. "You know how the Fourth Hokage killed the Nine Tailed Fox? Well... he didn-"

The Third cut him off. "Naruto. I and most of the villagers, not including the children who were to young to remember the attack all know about the sealing of the Kyuubi."

"The Ky-whaty?"

"The Kyuubi. It is another way of saying Nine Tailed Fox."

"Kyuubi... Wait! You know about the Nine Tailed Fox being... A part of me?"

The older man sighed. "Yes, Naruto. But the he Fox is simply sealed inside of you. It is not a part of you. Never forget that. The villagers do indeed know of this. But there is a law in place for them not to tell you, or any of the younger people. Those who weren't there, don't need to know."

Naruto looked upset. "I always thought that the reason everyone didn't like me was my own fault. I was wrong about the adults. But I guess the people my age really do dislike me for who I am..."

The Hokage looked down at him sadly. The he spoke."Naruto. It is okay. Just as the will of fire has been passed down for generations, it would seem that the vile hate caused by the Kyuubi has been passed too. The children of the village follow in their parents footsteps. Although it would seem they don't have an adequate reason, they simply do as their parents do. They spread bad feelings toward you for no reason. In time, I'm sure you can win over anyone you want." He smiled at the boy happily.

Naruto grinned back.

The Hokage started to speak again. "If it is your wish, you may tell those who you truly trust about your... condition. Those two children are some great friends. If it weren't for them, you might not of been saved..."

Naruto smiled at that. But he spoke seriously. "They are great friends. They're the bestest friends I could ever have. And I don't want to risk losing them. I won't tell anyone about the Kyuubi. Not yet."

The Hokage smiled sadly. "I understand."

* * *

The following morning, Naruto was released from the hospital. In celebration, Hinata decided to treat the boys to her favorite restaurant. It served mostly sweets but also had a small noodle section that Naruto would enjoy.

By the time they got there, it was late morning. Everyone who worked there knew Hinata. She was their best customer. She often got several cinnamon rolls at a time, along with what she wanted to take home.

When they walked in, they were greeted by a kind looking middle aged woman. "Why hello Hinata! Your looking pretty today!"

Hinata blushed. "Th-Thank you Nanami-San..."

She looked at the boys next. "And who are these nice looking-" Upon realizing who Naruto was, she jumped back with a screech. "Y-You! You're not welcome here!"

Naruto looked at Hinata frantically._ "Oh no! What if Hinata-Chan gets in trouble?! I have to come up with a plan! Fast!" _Naruto jumped backwards towards the door."I just forgot! I need to clean my room! Bye!"

Hinata and Sasuke stared after the cloud of dust where Naruto stood a moment before. The Hinata turned towards Nanami, wearing a furious look. Nanami almost fell over upon seeing Hinata's face, while Sasuke took a step back, feeling a bit worried for the well being of Nanami.

_"Why? do they do this... Naruto..." _ She started to voice her thoughts. "Why do you people do this to him?! Nanami. I thought you were a nice person, but I now see that I was wrong. I just simply don't understand why you can't bring yourselves to be nice to him." Tears started to sting her eyes. "You all hurt him! Everyone who glares at him. Who pushes him, or avoids him. All of you!"

Nanami had tears streaming down her face at this point. _"The innocent kind girl that I cared for... Thinks I'm a horrible person. Thanks to that wretched fox!"_

Hinata looked Nanami right in the eye. "Don't count on seeing me here again." With that she left, a scared Uchiha trailing behind.

Outside Hinata fumed. "Why do they do this?! If anyone knew how kind, and sweet, and nice Naruto-Kun really is, they would-"

"But why do they do it in the first place? It's almost as if they're all afraid of him." Sasuke who had begun to think, thought about a Naruto surrounded by red chakra, giving off bloodlust going for the attack. "It may have something to do with the red chakra."

Hinata went wide eyed. She remembered Naruto. Her Naruto-Kun going violent and almost killing someone.

Sasuke continued. "Perhaps we should simply ask him."

* * *

A little while later, Sasuke and Hinata arrived at Naruto's apartment. They knocked but there was no answer.

_"Where else would he be at?"_ thought Sasuke."Hinata. Could you check for him with Byakugan?"

Hinata nodded. "Sure Sasuke-Kun" _"Byakugan"_ At first she didn't see anything. Then she let out a high pitched "EEP!" and fell over, bright red, and with a small nose bleed.

Sasuke nodded. "Yup. In the shower." And he walked in, pulling Hinata along with him.

After a few minutes, the bathroom door opened, and Naruto stepped out

Sasuke turned the opposite way and yelled. "Go get dressed! We let ourselves in. Hurry up!"

It was Sasuke's yelling that woke Hinata up. She dreamily opened her eyes and heard Naruto's voice.

"What's wrong with Hinata? Is she alright?!"

Hinata looked up at Naruto. "I-I'm f-" She caught a glimpse of Naruto wearing nothing but shower water, and her head shot backwards with a massive nose.

"Hinata-Chan!" Naruto started towards her. "What's wrong with her?!"

Sasuke shook his head. _"He is by far the biggest idiot in the world." _"She's fine! Don't worry. She just... over used her Byakugan. Now go get dressed!"

This was good enough for Naruto. He had noticed that sometimes she got nose bleeds using the Byakugan.

After Naruto had gotten dressed, and they had woken up Hinata they sat down to talk.

"I thought you guys were going to eat at that one place." said Naruto.

Sasuke spoke first. "Bad service. Now listen. Me and Hinata have both been wondering... Why do people treat you that way? What did you do to them?"

Naruto was more then surprised. _"What are the odds of them asking AFTER I find out? Just my luck..." _Naruto looked at both of them. "I... I didn't do anything. But they do have a reason that's understandable. I... I promise I'll tell you when the time is right. You'll have to trust me"

Sasuke looked like he was going to argue, but Hinata quickly said "I-If you ever wanna talk about it. We're here for you." She smiled, playing with her fingers. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but had a small smile as well.

Naruto smiled back and pulled them both into a warm embrace. Hinata blushed heavily, the contact reminding her of what had happened minutes earliar. Sasuke started yelling "I will kill you if you don't let me go right now!"

With a laugh, Naruto let the two go.

The three of them finished the third year of the academy easily and happily.

* * *

Nothing much changed during classes during the fourth year of the academy. Every once in a while something funny happened that no one could resist laughing about, rarely not involving Naruto.

One such instance, was sneaking a bunch of catnip into Kiba's clothes (Sasuke helped with that one.), and watching ten or so cats chase the boy and Akamaru.

Life at the academy was fun, and happy. Everyone has a sense of joy, due to the fact of being closer than ever to becoming ninja.

But life for Hinata at the Hyuga compound was getting worse and worse. She was now sparing with Hanabi at least once a week, and being prosecuted by her father every time she lost.

"You are weak Hinata! Your sister who will soon be starting the academy is stronger than you! And you call yourself the heiress? Do it again!"

Not only were the conflicts between Hinata and her father growing, but also between the Main and Side branches.

Both of these added together simply made the Hyuga compound a nightmare for Hinata. She devoted most of her time to staying away from it. But she had to go back every day eventually.

Naruto and Sasuke started to notice something was wrong. Hinata's stutter was getting as bad as it was when they first met, and she barely ever spoke without being spoken to. When Naruto and Sasuke asked what was making her upset, she put on a smile and denied.

Towards the end of the year, Hinata started to fall asleep during class. She went from third to the top of the class, to one away from deadlast. (Shikamaru had secured that position)

This was due to the training that her father started making her do, that lasted until very late in the night. Sometimes, she wouldn't get any sleep at all.

* * *

On the day of the final exam, everyone passed.

When it was Naruto's turn, he strolled in and calmly said. "Due to my... Foxy companion..."

Iruka raised an eyebrow at that. Mizuki looked on unimpressed.

"... I have poor chakra control, and can't produce a single doppelganger. I was hoping I could do something else?"

Iruka nodded smiling. "Due to your... Foxy companion... I suppose we could make an exception. Please show us any three justus you know."

Naruto laughed. "I can do five right now! This'll be a piece of cake!"

Naruto made a few signs. "Fu'ton! Wind style! Great breakthrough!" A gust of wind shot from Naruto, and made all the headbands on the desk go flying. Iruka and Mizuki were pushed right out of their seats.

Naruto laughed. "Now you know how your paper's were flying around during class! You never suspected! And, I can do that strong enough to knock down a tree. But I decided not to break anything."

Iruka, very surprised at the jutsu Naruto just did, spoke. "Naruto. Show us the other two, but hold back just a little more please?"

Naruto nodded. "Iruka-Sensei... could you please make that real life doppelganger for me?"

Iruka was surprised that Naruto even remembered his shadow doppelganger. He had used it the second year to show the proper way to use a henge. "Sure. But please be careful. I mean... Don't get carried away like last time."

Naruto smirked very much like Sasuke would. "I wasn't carried away. I wasn't even trying! Now could you make the shadow guy?"

Iruka sighed and nodded. _"Kagemane no justu! Art of the Shadow Doppelganger!" _Another Iruka poofed into existence.

Naruto smiled. "All right. Iruka sensei number two. Please come to the center of the room!"

Once the clone was where Naruto wanted it to be, he pulled out several kunai knives and shuriken. "Fu'ton! Wind style! Gale palm!"

With that he clapped his hands together, sending a gale that swept up the weapons, and clone Iruka. Together, they made a poof.

Iruka was proud of Naruto for becoming so strong. _"He really has_ matured..."

"And for my last technique! Ninja centerfold!"

A few minutes later Naruto walked out of the room, leaving behind two men with nose bleeds, and one less headband.

Naruto went home that night and had happy dreams about achieving his goal of being a ninja.

Sasuke went home and thought about being closer to revenge.

Hinata went home, and was beat down by her father's cruel words.

During this time Mizuki crept into the Third Hokage's house to steal the forbidden scroll.

He was almost immediately caught.

"What are you doing in my house in the middle of the night?"

Mizuki jumped backwards and started to make seals. "Art of the-"

**Ding!** A frying pan was swept across his face. The third had simply used the art of substitution and switched places with the forbidden scroll Mizuki was carrying on his back.

_"Idiot... No jus__tu could of beaten me that easily..."_

* * *

The next day was the day that the graduating class would find out their teams.

Naruto and Hinata were crossing their fingers for the perfect team: Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata together on every mission!

Sasuke acted like he didn't really care, but he wanted the same.

Iruka stood in the middle of the room. After another, o so very inspirational speech, he began to read off names."Team one..."

Naruto whispered to the other two. " I know we'll get the same team. And even if we don't, I'll make them put us on the same team!"

"Team three..."

Hinata started to whisper. "W-What if we all get put on separate teams, a-and we can't fix it?"

"Team five..."

Naruto whispered back " I'm sure we're all on the same team!"

"Team seven... Naruto Uzumaki..."

The three looked up.

"Sasuke Uchiha..."

At this time, all three of them were mentally cursing Iruka for dragging it out.

"Annnd... Sakura Haruno..."

Naruto: _The hell?!_

Hinata: _No... Naruto-Kun..._

Sasuke: _Anyone but her..._

Sakura: _Oh yeah! Naruto's okay I guess, but I got Sasuke-Kun!_

Iruka stopped for a moment. "Oh wait. My mistake. Joining Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha... is Hinata Hyuga... the print is just so hard to see..."

Naruto hugged Hinata, and simply looked at Sasuke with a smile. "Looks like your stuck with me for a while."

Sasuke smirked. "Looks like it."

When Iruka was finished announcing teams, he addressed the entire class. "I will introduce everyone to their senior ninjustu instructors this afternoon. Until then, you're all dismissed.

* * *

Who could their instructor possibly be? Could it be Kakashi? Or someone new? (I love Kakashi too much... But maybe I'm just saying that to trick you...)

And two more things.

One, is about 2000 words per chapter good enough for now?

Two, don't worry. Naruto will still learn the shadow doppelganger justu! ^-^


	6. The Sensei, and a Test!

A/N This is where it all starts, so there's no more skipping around. It's time for the actual plot!

Also, I'm starting to become busy, so I'll try to update once every few days! ^-^

Thanks again to those who are reviewing!

Regular speaking

_"Thoughts"_

**Big scary stuff. Such as the Biju.**

* * *

Later on that day, Naruto was growing restless.

The Jonin instructor that they were waiting for was hours late. Naruto jumped up, and poked his head through the open door.

"Why are we the only cell whose teacher hasn't shown up yet?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes while Naruto continued to ramble.

"All the other teams have gone off with their teachers! Even Master Iruka has gone!"

There was quiet for a moment.

All of a sudden Naruto jumped up, grabbed a white board eraser, and carefully wedged in between the door, and the wall. All the while giggling.

Hinata shouted. "H-Hurry Naruto! He's coming!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "And your helping him... No way would a superior shinobi be caught in such a simple booby trap!"

Naruto hopped down smiling.

All of a sudden the door opened, and the eraser plopped on the newcomer's head and shot white dust everwhere.

Naruto laughed. "HA HA HA! Gotcha ya!"

Hinata giggled quietly behind her hand.

Sasuke glared at all three of them. _"This... Is our elite shinobi leader? He looks completely worthless!"_

The man with silver hair laughed a little. "Based on my first impression... I'd have to say..."

Naruto smiled.

"I hate you! Meet me on the roof in two minutes." And the man disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"You idiots..." Sasuke scoffed, and he walked out of the room.

Naruto glared after him. "Not my fault he doesn't know how to take a joke!"

Hinata and Naruto followed.

When they got to the roof, the man was casually leaning against the railing of the building. When the three children sat down, he spoke.

"Alright. Now I'd like each of you to tell a little bit about yourselves."

Naruto gave him a confused look. "Like what?"

The man shrugged, "You know. The usual. Favorite things. What you dislike. Dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that."

Naruto made another face. "Help us out here! You go first."

The man raised his eyebrows. "Me? My name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm the kind of person who doesn't like to talk about his likes and dislikes. I have lots of hobbies, and my dreams are none of your business..."

All three of the genin sweatdropped. Naruto whispered to the other two. " The only thing we know is his name..."

Kakashi spoke again. "Alright it's your turn now. Starting with you on the right."

Naruto smiled. "Alright. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I love ramen and my two friends Hinata and Sasuke. What I like even more is eating ramen with my friends. I don't like it when Sasuke acts arrogant... Or the three minute wait to cook the ramen..."

_"Ramen and friends. If I remember correctly... These were the two who rescued him. I wonder..."_

"My dream is to one day become the best Hokage ever! An then I'll make the villagers acknowledge ME for who I am at last!"

Kakshi looked surprised for a moment. _"Interesting..." _

Naruto continued. "I guess my hobbies are... pranks and training."

Kakashi nodded. "Alright next!"

Sasuke started to speak. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are plenty of things that I hate, but it doesn't really matter considering theres almost nothing I do like. I do want to protect the only two I care about, but other than that, I don't really care."

Naruto and Hinata smiled at that.

"It seems pointless to talk about dreams... to me, it's just a word. But I do have a determination to restore my clan..."

Naruto laughed quietly at that. _"Plenty of girls have the same determination. It won't be that hard..."_

"There's also someone I have sworn... to kill..."

Naruto looked surprised, and shot a glare at him. Hinata looked at the two worriedly.

Kakashi looked serious. _"I suspected as much..." _He spoke. "And now, the young lady."

Hinata blushed a little. "I-I'm Hinata Hyuga. I-I like my friends Naruto-Kun, and Sasuke-Kun. M-My favorite thing o-other than my firends, a-are cinnamon rolls. M-My dream is t-to one day ban the caged bird seal w-when I become head of the H-Hyuga clan. M-My other life goal... " "She blushed heavily.

Naruto shook his head. _"Girl stuff..."_

Sasuke had a small smirk. _"Naruto Hinata babies..."_

Hinata continued. "I-I dislike bullies."

Kakashi nodded. _"An interesting group..." _ He started to speak. "I think we all understand one another. Formal training starts tomorrow."

Naruto started to yell excitedly. "Yes sir! What will our duties be?! Our first real shinobi mission?!"

Kakashi looked at him annoyed. "Our first project involves only the members of this cell."

Naruto yelled again. "What?! What is it?!"

Kakashi spoke calmly. "Survival exercises..."

Naruto looked confused. "Survival exercises? But we already did a bunch of that at the academy!"

Hinata nodded in agreement.

Kakashi looked on. "But it won't be your typical practice. You'll have to survive against me." He laughed a little.

Hinata looked nervous. "W-What are you l-laughing about Kakashi-Sensei?"

Kakashi looked at them innocently. "Oh, nothing. It's just that, if I told you, you'd chicken out."

Naruto, still confused, asked "Chicken out? Why?"

Kakashi peered at the boy, making him feel small. "Out of the twenty-seven members of your graduating class, only nine will be accepted as junior level shinobi. The other eighteen must go back for training. **The test you are about to take has a sixty six percent rate of failure."**

Naruto: "What?!"

Hinata: _"O-Oh no..."_

Sasuke: _"We're the top students..."_

Kakashi laughed. "See? You're chickening out already!"

Naruto glared at the man. "That sucks! We have been through hell! What about our graduation test?!"

Kakashi casually waved his hand. "Oh! We wanted to eleminate all the hopeless cases from your ranks. The ones who are left are the only ones with any chance. Anyways, We'll meet tomorrow morning at the practice field so I can evaluate each of you skills and weaknesses. Bring ALL your ninja tools and weapons. Oh, and don't eat breakfast. Unless you enjoy throwing up."

Naruto looked scared. _"No way will I let this set me back! I'll kick master Kakashi's butt! YEAH!"_

"The details of your assignment are in this handout. Memorize it. And don't be late!"

Hinata nervously took the paper._ "I can't fail it! Not only for father, but for Naruto-Kun and Sasuke-Kun!_

Sasuke took the paper with a determined look.

Naruto grabbed it, looked at it and immediatly got anxious. _"Aw man! It's all in kanji!"_

Naruto kept both Sasuke and Hinata up until very late to practice. They would pass! No matter what!

The next day...

"Good morning class!"

"YOUR LATE!"

Kakashi casually took out a small timer. "I've set this alarm to go off at noon. I have two bells. Your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds. Anyone who fails, doesn't get lunch. Instead I'll eat your lunch in front of you."

The three sweatdropped._ "So that's why we we weren't supposed to eat..."_

Kakashi continued. "All you need is one bell... apiece. Since there aren't enough to go around, one of you is definitely headed for the stump. And whoever that is, will be the first to fail. No matter what, one of you is on your way back to school. And disgrace. You may use your weapons if you want. Attack as though you want to kill or you'll never stand a chance."

He said this eyeing the katana on Sasuke's side.

Naruto laughed. "You couldn't even dodge an eraser! You're gonna get yourself killed!"

Kakashi looked at him as if he were an idiot. "Only the weak speak loudly. Must you talk so big? Now let's forget the dunce, and we'll start on my signal.

_"Dunce? DUNCE?!" _Naruto grabbed a kunai knife out of his pocket and started to charge the man.

Before anyone even knew what was happening, Kakashi had Naruto in a head lock, the tip of the knife inches away from his head.

Hinata fearfully shouted. "Naruto-Kun!"

Kakashi gave Naruto an eye smile. "Not so fast. I didn't say go."

"Ready..."

The three looked at each other and nodded.

"Steady!"

"GO!"

All four people disappeared. Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke quickly met up with each other.

Sasuke looked around. "Hinata. Were any of us tailed?"

_"Byakugan!" _She looked around. "No, he's about seven hundred feet west."

Sasuke nodded. "So what are we going to do? There's only two bells."

Naruto looked at him like he was an alien. "Sasuke! Come on. You haven't figured it out.? It's a trick. Have you ever heard of two man, or one man cells?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. " I see... well, should we stick to the plan then?"

Hinata nodded.

Naruto exclaimed "Of course!"

Kakashi calmly asked. "What's the plan?"

All three genin were so surprised they fell out of the tree they were in. They all landed on their feet, but as soon as they landed, a swirl of leaves encircled their bodies. When the leaves stopped. They were in completly different positions.

Kakashi chuckled. "It would seem they have teamwork down, but I still need to test their abilities..."

* * *

Hinata looked around. "Naruto-Kun? Sasuke-Kun?"

She was alone. _"Byakugan!" _She looked around._ "There's Sasuke-Kun! Four hundred feet... But where's Naruto-Kun?"_

She looked for a moment longer. When she couldn't find him, she headed towards Sasuke.

When she entered the clearing where Sasuke was, he jumped back. "What is Naruto's favorite show?!"

Surprised, Hinata stuttered out a response. "H-He d-doesn't have T.V"

Sasuke nodded. "I needed to make sure it was you."

Hinata nodded. "We need to find Naruto-Kun... Where do you think he is?"

Sasuke walked towards her. "I'm not sure. But you fell for a simple genjutsu trick."

With a poof, Sasuke turned into Kakashi, and knocked Hinata out with a simple neck chop.

"That was rather easy." With that Kakashi disappeared.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sasuke spotted Naruto quickly dashing on the branches of trees. When Sasuke stopped, Naruto asked "What's my favorite food?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You alread told that master of ours what your favorite food is dunce!"

Naruto glared. "Your Sasuke! I can tell by your crappy attitude!"

All of a sudden Naruto got a serious look. "Sasuke! Throw a kunai at me!"

A bit confused, Sasuke quickly did as he was told.

Kakashi, who was consealed in a bush ten feet below thought._ "What is he up to? ARRG!"_

Naruto switched places with Kakashi, just as the kunai knife was about to hit him.

Although he was surprised, Kakashi whipped out his hand and caught the knife.

"Katon! Fire style! Flame bullet!"

Kakashi widened his eyes and jumped backwards off the branch. _"What? No mere novice should have the chakra capacity to perform that move!"_

As Kakashi landed on the floor he heard a clap from behind him. He turned, to see Naruto standing smiling. "Fu'ton! Wind style! Gale palm!" Just when it looked like the wind would pick him up, he disappeared. A log in his place.

Kakashi peered at the two boys who were now jumping away together. He spoke to himself. "What have I gotten myself into?"_  
_

"Gentle fist! Palm heel strike!"

Kakashi turned around quickly, but it was too late. Hinata hit him right in the chest, making him fall towards the ground. When he the ground, he disappeared with a poof.

Hinata, gasping for breath quickly looked around. When no atacks came, she continued on towards Sasuke and Naruto.

When she caught up, and she proved it was really them, they regrouped and came up with another plan.

Kakashi stared at them. from the top of a tree. _"I'd sat these children are at chunin level. At least the two boys. The girl displays potential as well. But she is to timid. Maybe I shouldn't go so easy on them..."__  
_

* * *

As the three friends ran through the forest, Naruto suddenly tripped.

Sasuke glared at him "What are you doing doofus! You'll give us away!"

Naruto rubbed his hurt leg. "That rock wasn't there before! It just appeared!"

"As did I!" Kakashi shot up from the ground grabbed Naruto, and pulled him underneath until only his head remained.

_"This is the jutsu that was used against me when we rescued Naruto... It's an earth style technique." _Sasuke quickly thought.

"Hinata!" He shouted. "Direct a water attack at him!"

"Yes!" She quickly some seals, and shouted "Suiton! Water style! Wild Water wave!" Water burst from her mouth.

Sasuke, who could only use a single lightning style technique yelled " Raiton! Lightning Style! Wave pf emotion!"

"Kick his ass!" Yelled a very annoyed Naruto

Electricity shot into the water, crating a surge of dangerous electric water that was headed straight for Kakashi. He jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding it. But he jumped right into Sasuke who quickly dove and grabbed both bells, and with a simple substitution jutsu, was out of harms way.

Naruto cheered. "We did it! We did it!"

Kakashi sighed. _"It seems they figured out the test. But maybe just to make sure..."_

"Are you forgetting the rules? You need a bell a piece in order to pass. As you have both bells young Sasuke, choose who will pass with you."

Naruto scoffed. "Thats a load of bullcrap! There's no such thing as a two man cell! Your just trying to trick us!"

Sasuke nodded, acknowledging his words. He threw Kakashi both bells, and said "We passed. We all know it."

Kakashi looked at the three children slightly annoyed. _"Cocky and annoying... This could be a horrible mission..."_

Kakashi glared at the three children. "My word is law. Those who don't follow the rules are lower than trash in the shinobi world!"

Naruto glared back. "And teamwork isn't important?"

Kakashi sighed. _"It would seem that their childish stubborness has cleared the way to victory..."_

Kakashi then raised his hands in the air. "You all... pass. With flying colors! Usually newbies listen to everything I sat like mindless drones. But you three, seem to more perceptive than others your age. I live by a rule. As I said before, those who violate the rules and disobey orders are lower are lower than garbage. But! Those who do not care for and support their fellows, are even lower than that."

Naruto smiled at that._ "That's... kind of cool!"_

Sasuke looked slightly confused. _"He practically just said we don't have to follow all orders given to us..."_

Kakashi gave them a thumbs up. "The test is concluded! You all pass! That's all for today team seven! Your duties will commence tomorrow!"

Naruto started to happily yell. "I'm a ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!"

Hinata sat down for a moment, tired. Suddenly she sprung up. "I-I have to go! F-Father will be e-expecting me!" With that she ran off.

Kakashi sighed once again. "Well, lets go home!"

With that Sasuke and Kakashi started to leave.

After a moment Naruto realized something. "W-Wait! Guys? I'm still buried here! GUYS?!"

* * *

Now that Naruto has finally realized is lifelong dream of becoming a ninja, what kind of duties lay ahead? Only time... And the next chapter will tell!

The small concluding above is directly from the series. ^-^ Please leave suggestions, what you liked, disliked iabout the chapter in the reviews!


End file.
